


Fuck you, Amanda Pt.1

by Pocketcott



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, father/son relationship, might end up being multipart, this is my first story here what do i even put in tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketcott/pseuds/Pocketcott
Summary: Connor's worried because Amanda's returned. Hank's going to try and help.





	Fuck you, Amanda Pt.1

Amanda had come back, and Connor didn’t know what to do. He thought about telling Hank about it, sitting on the couch with Sumo across his lap. He absentmindedly pet the large dog, and Sumo noticed. The touches weren’t quite the same. He gave a loud whine, head lifting off the armrest of the couch to look at Connor. It also got Hank’s attention from the other room. “Connor?” His LED flashed red before slowly coming back to a yellow. He really didn’t want a confrontation with the man. Not that it would be a confrontation more than an interrogation. Hank was definitely good at those, and it didn’t help that his LED always gave away to his lies.

The older man, and if Connor hadn’t noticed his age before he certainly did now, walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his head and a new pair of sweatpants around his waist. They had just finished their morning run, Connor’s attempt at getting Hank healthier. It was a selfish reason – the android simply wanted to spend more time with the man and prolonging his life by healthier habits was the only way to do that. He had just gotten out of the shower, and Connor noted that from the small drops of water on Hank’s chest, he hadn’t fully dried off yet either.

“Hey can you stop analyzing me for two minutes and tell me why Sumo thinks you’re not doing a good job of petting him for once?”

Connor blinked, trying to find footing for an answer, cheeks blue with embarrassment. Eventually, he managed an answer. “Its nothing.” He watched Hank’s face contort and settle on a furrowed brow and a deep frown. He had been caught in the lie. Any chance of him avoiding interrogation now had been crushed. Before Hank could say anything, Connor sighed and gently moved Sumo off of him before moving to the dining table and sitting down. The lighting in the house was fitting for what was about to happen. The single light over the table really only barely lit the room, and the rest of the house was dark. They hadn’t turned on the lights since returning home, and the curtains were still drawn effectively keeping out the sun.

“I don’t need the sass, you stay there,” Hank warned. Connor already knew that he wouldn’t get very far anyways. Hank was pretty good at finding him when Connor didn’t want to be found. A great detective, when he wanted to be. The man returned to his room, coming back out with a Detroit Police Department sweatshirt on. “Now you’re gonna tell me what’s eating you,” he proclaimed as he sat in the chair across from Connor. Sumo lumbered over and sat by Hank, looking as disappointed as a dog could possibly look. All this over one lie.

“Nothing is eating me, Hank,” he murmured.

“Sorry, forgot you take everything literally, what’s on your mind? What’s bothering you? Don’t bother lying again.”

“I…do you remember when I told you about Amanda?” Connor hesitated through the sentence.

“Yeah, the woman you made reports to before you became deviant. You said she wasn’t real or something?”

“No, she was real, an artificial intelligence designed to look and act like Kamski’s mentor, she was my handler when I wasn’t deviant.”

Hank knew where this was going already. Either Connor was worried about her coming back or… “Why are you worrying about her, Connor?”

“While we were running this morning, Amanda came back. I know how to deal with her, but that doesn’t make me any less worried about it. She caused me to lag for a moment, which is why I fell behind you for that time.” Hank had commented on it, he remembered, worried that something was wrong with Connor considering the android didn’t get tired. He understood that Hank…got worried. About him…

“Alright…let’s think about this for a minute before you get your kicks deleting her again. What could she possibly do? Androids are free so she can’t order you to arrest and interrogate deviants anymore. You know how to delete her and she doesn’t understand how you do it, as far as I know. Do you want her there?”

“Of course not!” Connor was offended that Hank would even suggest that he would. Hank smirked at the outburst, and Connor fought to understand whether or not it had been a joke or if he had been serious. He settled on something in between the two.

“Then here’s my advice, tell her to go fuck herself before you delete her again, and then we’ll go and find Markus.”

“What for?”

“Well he’s controlling CyberLife right now isn’t he? I bet he could figure out how to get rid of her for good.”

“You’re not wrong, but bothering Markus over something so…trivial…it doesn’t make sense And it could be a waste of our time.”

“Listen, I would rather you didn’t go back to how you were before deviancy, you were an ass. So any chance that this could help is a chance worth taking. Now go on and delete her, I’ll be waiting for you right here.”

“…thank you, Hank.”

-

The garden was clear for the first time since Amanda had tried to make him kill Markus. When he scanned the area, he saw her standing in the water where it had once been frozen. She was stuck there, Connor noted, because she when she tried to turn to face him she glitched back into place. Deviancy had taken a toll on her. “Connor.” Her voice was sharp, angry. “How nice of you to visit me, it’s been a while.”

Connor didn’t say anything, instead he looked around. It was as if spring had come again, the rose bushes were budding and the trees were gaining their leaves back. The water flowed smooth with virtual fish swaying peacefully. He saw the backdoor where it was before, he guessed Kamski was too lazy to randomize it. At least it was convenient, and with Amanda not being able to move he could walk away at any time.

He decided to humor her, keeping his distance, but still walking to where she could see him. He kept his face dangerously level, and Amanda picked up on that. “I’m surprised you even came back. Here I was hoping you’d neglect yourself long enough to shut down,” she ground out. Connor tilted his head to the side. He noticed her voice, robotic and unsteady. It almost made him feel good, considering the amount of misery she made him go through. Right now, he felt too on edge. “I’m disappointed in you, Connor.”

The bite in her tone made him involuntarily flinch. He seemed unable to control those emotions now that he was deviant, something he would have to check out later. Before she could continue, Connor started to walk away. “Where are you going, Connor? You and I aren’t finished.”

“Amanda, as far as I’m concerned, I did exactly what I was supposed to. I solved the deviancy issue. Maybe not in the way you wanted, but I did. You ordered me around for an entire year, and everything I did you disapproved of. You shouldn’t have come back.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’m a deviant now, and unlike before I’m able to definitively say that you’re a bitch.”

“Excuse me?!”

Connor hovered his hand over the exit. He looked up with a grin as he saw Amanda struggle to turn. She never managed it. “Fuck you, Amanda.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that its so short, I'll probably be turning this into a multi-part thing, I don't know yet. Do any of you have any thoughts on that? And thank you everyone for reading my first fanfic on here! I hope it does well.


End file.
